Jason Voorhees
|-|Human Jason= |-|Undead Jason= |-|Über Jason= |-|Reboot Jason= Summary Born in 1946, in the small town of Crystal Lake to Elias and Pamela Voorhees, Jason Voorhees had severe facial deformities, Hydrocephalus, and mental disabilities at birth. Pamela raised him on her own and homeschooled him, isolating him from the rest of the community. When he was 11, incapable of getting him a babysitter, Pamela took him to Camp Crystal Lake, where she worked. Here, he was bullied and tormented by his fellow campers and seemingly drowned when they threw him into Crystal Lake. Mad with grief, Pamela killed the counselors who failed to protect her son and prevented any from returning. However, Jason had actually survived, and after the death of his mother, Jason created a shrine in her memory, avenged her death, and took her place in preventing any from returning to Crystal Lake. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | 9-B | 9-B | 9-C Name: Jason Voorhees Origin: Friday the 13th Age: 33 - 38 years old | 64 - 509 years old during Jason X Gender: Male Classification: Undead serial killer Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Stealth Mastery, Weapon Mastery | All previous abilities, Enhanced Senses, Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2, and 3), Illusion Creation, Mind Manipulation (His heart hypnotizes others into eating it, transferring his soul into them once they do), Teleportation, Possession (Can possess those who eat his heart and transfer his spirit into others in these hosts, and is implied to have possessed Roy Burns in the novelization of Part V), Resistance to extreme temperatures, poisons, and Soul Manipulation, Immortality (Types 2, 3, 4, 6, and 7), Regeneration (Low-Mid; can regenerate from seemingly lethal wounds such as having his heart destroyed and from having most of his torso blown up by a grenade; however, he does not always regenerate and typically does not need to), Resurrection (Pulled himself out of Hell and restarted his heart in Freddy vs Jason) | All previous abilities, Regeneration (Mid; mashed his clone's brain into his own and regenerated both, and was reconstructed into this form after having his head and limbs were blown off) | Stealth Mastery, Weapon Mastery Attack Potency: Wall level (Casually shattered a wooden door, which would wield this much energy at the very minimum, and crushed a man's head in both hands, though it took some time) | Wall level (Can easily tear humans apart with his bare hands, decapitate three humans with a single swing, punch through steel doors, destroy cars, and once demolished a construction site. Even casually punched off the head of Julius Gaw, a boxer) | Wall level (Even stronger than before, easily decapitated Kay-Em, who had defeated his undead form, with a casual punch, punched through a metal door, and rammed his clone through a metal wall) | Street level (Can easily stab through a person's skull or torso with his machete and stab through someone's skull and a door behind them with a fire poker) Speed: Peak Human | At least Subsonic (Killed a small group of soldiers before they could react, outran bullets from a helicopter, moved around a room much faster than his victim could track, and killed a soldier before he could react) with Supersonic reactions (Can keep up with Ash) | At least Subsonic with Supersonic reactions (Fought against a clone of Zombie Jason) | Peak Human Lifting Strength: Superhuman | Class 5 (Flipped a car) | At least Class 5 (Can uproot and throw trees, and he overpowered a clone of Zombie Jason) | At least Athletic Human Striking Strength: Wall Class | Wall Class | Wall Class | Street Class Durability: Wall level | Wall level (Can tank being shot by a shotgun and falling from two stories high) | Building level+ (Survived a robot's self-destruction and falling to Earth from outer space) | Street level Stamina: Extremely high. Jason can survive and continue hunting and killing his prey even after taking injuries that would be lethal for others. Even as an ostensibly normal human, he was able to get up quickly after his collarbone was sliced through and recovered from having an axe blade slammed into his skull, going straight back to killing no worse for wear. In undeath, his stamina becomes even greater, allowing him to walk through worse injuries without issue. Range: Extended melee range, further with other weapons Standard Equipment: Usually his signature machete, among any other number of weapons, such as axes, spears, pitchforks, and in the reboot, a bow. Intelligence: Average. Jason is capable of effectively tracking and killing his victims, using any number of weapons and tools as deadly weapons, and setting up basic traps. His intelligence was further enhanced after he was empowered and resurrected by Freddy in Freddy vs. Jason vs. Ash. However, due to being legally mentally handicapped and never going to school, he highly lacks academic knowledge. | Above Average. In the Reboot timeline, Jason constructed a complex warning system around his home, as well as a series of tunnels to travel around more quickly. He has been shown to use traps far more frequently than his other incarnations and uses his victims as live bait for even more prey. In addition, as opposed to the slow, methodical way that the original Jason stalked and killed his victims, this Jason is much more proactive, running down those who flee and painfully killing them. Weaknesses: Being reminded of his mother can stop Jason in his tracks, and he can also be incapacitated by trapping him in the waters of Crystal Lake. When possessing others, only those with Voorhees blood will last and allow him to return to his true form. Feats: Respect Threads Key: Human Jason | Undead Jason | Über Jason / Jason X | Reboot Note: This is a composite profile utilizing Jason's appearances in supplementary media such as comics and all his movie appearances. Other Notable Victories: Lion (The Real World) Lion's profile (Standard battle assumptions were applied) Springtrap (Five Nights at Freddy's) Springtrap's profile (Zombie Jason was used) Michael Myers (Halloween) Michael's Profile (Undead Jason fought Thorn Myers, and speed was equalized) Baoh (Baoh) Baoh's page (Baoh was fully transformed, Über Jason was used, and speed was equalized) Miia (Monster Musume) Miia's Page (Speed equalized, Human Jason had his machete) Notable Losses: Mark Hoffman (Saw (franchise)) Mark Hoffman's Profile (Reboot Jason was used, given a machete and a bow, and speed was equalized) Composite Human (Real Life) Composite Human's Profile (Both had a day of prep with knowledge on the others abilities. No weapons higher than wall level was allowed. Speed was equalized.) Twisted Freddy (Five Nights at Freddy's) Twisted Freddy's Profile (This was Reboot Jason) Lyle (Paradise Lost) Lyle's Profile (Note: Speed was equalized, Base Lyle and Über Jason were used, Lyle has 1 week of prep, Both were bloodlusted, and Range is 10 meter) Dead Boy (Greenverse) Dead Boy's profile (Speed was equalized and Zombie Jason was used.) Necroa Virus (Plague Inc.) Necroa Virus' Profile (Human Jason and Necroa Zombie were used, speed was equalized) Nightmare (Five Nights At Freddy's) Nightmare’s profile (Reboot Jason was used, both were bloodlusted and speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Friday the 13th Category:Antagonists Category:Axe Users Category:Berserkers Category:Bow Users Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Crazy Characters Category:Cyborgs Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Horror Characters Category:Humans Category:Illusionists Category:Immortals Category:Knife Users Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Mind Users Category:Movie Characters Category:Murderers Category:Possession Users Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Psychopaths Category:Regeneration Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Revived Characters Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Serial Killers Category:Spear Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Stone Walls Category:Sword Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Tragic Characters Category:Undead Category:Villains Category:Weapon Masters Category:Tier 9